Prince Morgiana
by jankitty13
Summary: How Morgiana became Kougyoku's hero! Edited!


I do not own Magi. But if I did...:)

* * *

"Waaahhhhh!"

Ka Koubun, ever the loyal attendant to his princess, glanced nervously at the door. "Princess-," he began.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Please stop crying," Koubun ducked as a jeweled plate flew plate his head. He had no wish to see where it had land. _-CRASH!_ "OW!"_-_ Somewhere not good, from the sound of it. "Princess, I implore-,"

"Shut up, you stupid, moronic attendant!" Well, that was new for her. No matter how mad she got in the past, she had never resorted to trash-talking and name-calling. "You don't understand a thing, you lowly peasant!" Especially those related to rank and status. Which meant she was_ reaaaalllly_ mad. Like a volcano-about-to-explode-and cause-serious-damage-mad.

"Nobody here understands me! WAAAAHHHH!" Scratch that. She wasn't mad at all. She was _distressed_. Which was worse. _Waaayyy_ worse.

"Kougyoku! What is the meaning of this noise?!" Just great. The Great Mighty General _juust_ had to show up.

"Big brother Kouen-sama!" Did his princess just cry _even more_ at the sight of her esteemed older brother? "I-I'm just-,"

_-CRASH!-_"Oi! Old Hag!" Uh-oh! Not _him_ too!

_-SNIFF! -_ "Judal-chan!"

"Why did you throw a plate at ME?!" _That was him?!_

"Kougyoku!"

"Kougyoku!"

"Big brother Koumei-sama, Big Brother Kouha-sama!" Could this situation get even worse?

"Kougyoku!"

"Kougyoku-san!"

"Mean Big Sister!" Yep, it could.

His princess let out a wail. "Alibaba-chan, Morgiana-san! Brat!" The last part was uttered with a hint of annoyance. But then, his princess and the magi Aladdin have never gotten along-

"What did you call me, Mean Big Sister?!"

-as evidenced from their exchange.

Balbadd's former third prince threw out his arm. "Aladdin, we didn't come here to start an argument." He turned to his (Koubun's) princess. "We heard you crying, and we came here to find out why. What's the matter, Kougyoku?" he spoke in a gentle voice.

Koubun's princess sniffed once, then twice-and started crying anew. "Alibaba-chan," she said, "I -I just-I just feel so, so, so alone, so unwanted. Everybody keeps overlooking me! No matter what I do, it amounts to nothing! No attention, no recognition, n-no praises-nothing!" she started crying waterfalls.

"_AAAWWWW,"_ Koubun (and everyone) thought. The princess's ranting really struck home. That, and no one, and I mean no one, liked to see her cry. She tended to rain down on everybody's day when she did so. Made them all feel so worthless to the point they consider cursing their fates. Oops, better not jinx them.

"Kougyoku-san." Everyone looked at the speaker. Morgiana! "I know how you feel."

His princess stopped crying (which was a relief because they were all in danger of drowning in her tears). "Y-you do?"

_SHE DOES?!_

The Finalis girl looked down. "I…I feel that way sometimes," she admitted. "I-ever since I was a slave…and even after I was freed…I try so hard to be useful to those around me. I want them to need me, to want me."

Balbadd's bra(-er, _former prince)_ and the magi, Aladdin's eyes were very wide. Koubun felt some (though not much) pity for the two. They evidently hadn't known their friend had felt (and still feels) that way.

"But," Morgiana looked up, gripping the hem of her dress, "but things will get better. Maybe not now, but soon-soon someone will acknowledge you and want you. That feeling…that feeling is the best thing that can happen to you. The feeling that your life has meaning to someone-and to the world." The Fanalis girl's eyes held a bright, determined spark.

The Princess's face took on a curious turn. It turned blank, so blank that Koubun was afraid she had gone brain-dead.

...Then it lit up!

"M…"

_M?_

"M…my prince!" Kougyoku burst into tears of joy.

_...WWHHAAAATTTT?_

Morgiana also looked startled. "Pr-princess Kougyoku?"

Kougyoku tackle-hugged the Fanalis girl. "You're my prince, Prince Morgiana. You've saved me!" She started crying tears of waterfalls again (_Oh no!_).

Koubun was now thoroughly confused and anxious. He wasn't the only one feeling that way, though. The two magis, the Balbadd boy, and the three imperial princes were stupefied into a bewildered and pitying silence. They kept looking at the princess, who was now trying to dress the Fanalis girl with some princely Kou clothing-all of which was refused. It would have been comical if everyone's heads hadn't felt too stuffy and ready to explode from Kougyoku's declaration.

"Oh well," Koubun thought, "at least she's not sad or crying anymore."

* * *

Sorry if it's a little short and inconsistent. I wasn't feeling well when I wrote this. Hope you've enjoyed it!

*Had it edited after looking it over. Did you like this version better than the old one?*


End file.
